The field of the invention relates to the methods and systems aimed at reconstituting an operational environment of a battlefield.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method for implementing a system for training a soldier who has to provide data relating to a target to be reached by a pilot of an aircraft.
At the present time, there exist various solutions for reconstituting an environment particular to an operational combat field for a soldier responsible for transmitting information relating to a target to be reached.
The soldier has a status of air controller on the ground, this status being designated by the acronym FAC, which means “forward air controller” (NATO). He assists one or more aircraft approaching an operational terrain in their mission to reach a target on the battlefield.
Generally, the FAC transmits the coordinates of the target to a pilot, who can for example arm his firing system on a designated target.
The FAC has various tasks, which consist of designating or illuminating a target and possibly assisting in the guidance of the aircraft or of a firing. He also gives authorization to fire from the ground.
Currently the qualifications required to train an FAC require a NATO certification (STANAG 3797) and numerous training sessions. Indeed, the task is performed in a critical environment, requires specific competences, and must be performed in a very short timeframe.
In this context, it is important to afford training of FACs in a virtual environment so as to use varied scenarios (outdoor operations, presence of civilians) and to reduce the real guidance operations with the mobilization of an aircraft and a pilot. One important requirement of simulators is that the FAC must be able to have a visual at all times on the identified target and on the aircraft, which may come from a position behind the FAC. Thus 360° vision is necessary.
There exist simulators for reconstituting a 360° operational environment but these are difficult to implement since they are very complex and expensive. In particular, there exists a solution that consists of reconstituting an entire dome comprising the implementation of a large spatial structure and an installation of complex video projectors. The 360° domes are very expensive and require many hours of installation, calibration and maintenance.